Good Bye, New York
by XxultimentfangirlxX
Summary: Ashley never thought what she wanted to do with her life, or who she wanted to become. All she knew was she needed her brother to be there for her. always.


**So I you guys (gals, alians) have red my other story fangirling of the outsider, this will be going in the complete opposite direction. just warning you.**

**Disclaimer: I own what you don't know and s.e. hinton owns the rest **

* * *

When I got home from school, I went straight to my room and locked the door. My parents would be home any minute and the fighting would start again. I was late, if I had gotten home on time I would've been able to gotten out of the house in time to avoid the fighting. The door slammed and I heard the heavy footsteps of my dad walking in then I heard my mom's yells and him yelling back. I heard the sounded of a body slamming against the wall as my mom screamed out in pain. There was a shattering of a bottle and then my mom went silent. The footsteps continued down the hallway and paused at my door. There was a pounding until the door almost flew of the hinges, and my dad walked in.

"You brat! Get out of my house and never come back. If I ever see your face again, you'll wish I did!" He walked across my room picked me up and threw my body across the room. He lifted me up again and continued tossing me around the room like a ragdoll until I passed out and was bleeding in multiple places.

When I came around, my father was passed out on the couch and my mom was out 'working'. I grabbed my first aid kit and stitched a cut on my arm and on my forehead. I grabbed my schoolbag and empty of loose scraps of paper and spare pens. Into the bag a put a few sets of clothes, my first aid kit, and all the cash from my wallet, and my fathers. I'm not coming back so he shouldn't care. As I ran out of the door I grabbed my jean jacket with my knife in it. Once I got onto the street I needed a plan. Where could I go to get out of New York? Of course, I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Dallas Winston, my brother.

Dallas, or Dally, left about two years ago. I've gotten about three letters since he left. One telling me he left and went to Tulsa, Oklahoma. The second giving me fifty dollar for my birthday, and the third about a month ago telling me to join him in Tulsa. That's what I plan to do now. He told me if I ever needed something to call the number of his new gang's house. I headed of to a payphone and dialed, it rang a few before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I please speak to Dallas?"

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Ashley…"

"One sec…here he is."

"Dally?"

"Who is it?"

"Ashley."

"Who?" Did he seriously forget me?

"Ashley, your sister. The one you left two years ago."

"Ash, are you okay, I thought I told you to only call if you needed something."

"I'm fine, I jus-"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm going to be in Tulsa in a few days if I can get a ride."

"What did he do to ya?" That's my brother always assuming things.

"I'll tell you when I get there, I got to go. See you soon."

"Be car-" There would have been more, but I ran out of money. Now I just need to hotwire a car. I walked to the edge of the city, and I saw the perfect ride, a mustang. I hotwired the car and blew out of New York. As I checked the review mirror, I saw my reflection. I had long red hair, pale blue eyes, and semi-tanned skin. The only thing my brother and I shared in appearance was our eyes. The road was pretty boring 'til I got to Tulsa. I ditched the car about a mile outside of Tulsa, I walked the rest of the way to the address Dal gave me. It wasn't on the nicest side of town, but it was way nicer then the houses in its neighborhood. Dally was out on the porch smoking with another guy who had rusty sideburns and a Mickey Mouse t-shirt. As I approached they both looked up at me and Dally started walking over to me. When he was about a foot away from me he whispered to me "They don't know, plan alpha-delta?"

I gave a short nodded and began plan alpha-delta.

"How dare you?! You leave ME and OUR child alone and just GO find a NEW broad. Was I not GOOD enough for you? Once I had a child was I too WOREN OUT? Did ya find SOMEONE BETTER than me? Don't even speak! I have a COURT ORDER saying you owe me FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS a MONTH until OUR child is grown. Don't speak, I already KNOW you can't get that through the THICK SKULL you have!" by now about five other guys had joined Mr. Mickey Mouse on the porch and were watching me tear Dally apart . One of the guys spoke up; he had dark hair in complicate swirls and no shirt, lovely.

"Whatcha do this time Dal, knock up another broad?"

"Shut it Steve." Dally growled trying to stop from laughing, this was the best I've done so far. Dally winked at me letting me know to stop.

"End scene," I finished with a bow "So how's Tulsa been treatin' ya?"

All of the boys were in complete shock, as always. Dally and I used to practice for times like this.

"Would you care to explain Dallas?" The biggest and buffest guy asked.

"Guys meet my sister Ashley, Ash meet the gang." Dally introduced.

"You have a sister?" Steve asked.

"No I'm his brother." I replied sarcastically, idiots.

"Good, cause we don't let girls in the gang." I decided I dislike Steve now, and whoever is Steve best friend.

"Come on Steve, she seems tuff enough." A guy with movie star looks said, it would be a shame if he was Steve's best friend.

"Just give her a chance; if she turns into a total bitch we can give her Angela and co." The second smallest guy said.

"Ponyboy, language." The buff guy reprimands him. They are probably brothers. Everyone went inside and Dally dragged me inside. The buff guy went into the kitchen. Steve, movie-star guy and Mr. Mickey Mouse started a poker game. Dally sat in an arm chair. And Ponyboy and a really quite kid went upstairs. I sat on the couch watching everyone. That was until Mr. Mickey Mouse started talking to me.

"So where you come from?" he asked

"I'll tell ya if you tell me something first." He nodded so I continued, "Can ya please tell me your names?"

"Ohhh she said please she really serious guys." Dally was trying to piss me off. I flipped him off and continued looking at Mr. Mickey Mouse, waiting.

"She's either stupid or wants to get herself killed by Dallas." Steve commented, if he said one more thing I WILL kill him. I was glaring at Steve and soon everyone but Steve had picked up on my glare.

"Anyway, I'm Two-Bit, that's Soda, Darry and the quite guy upstairs with Pony is Johnny." He said pointing at each one at turn. Darry was the buff one and Soda was the one that I also hated. Kinda.

"Now I will answer your question. I come from New York." I smirked.

"Why did you come here?" Dally asked, I glared at him, why does he want to know in front of them.

"Go on, we ain't gonna bite, and if you wanna be part of us, you gotta tell us everything." Two-Bit said sitting next to me with a beer.

"There's a whole list of reasons, you sure you wanna here them all?" I said raisin' one eyebrow.

"How 'bout you name the top three reasons." Soda suggested.

"One, my dad is a drunk. Two, my mom doesn't give a shit. And three, the one thing I had worthwhile in New York left about two years ago."

"Those are normal reason, how about the weird reasons. We wanna hear something we ain't never hear before." Two-Bit said.

"Ummm, let's see. Three reasons. Date-rape, murder trails, and the tendency to get stabbed once a week." Dally blew up once I said Date-raped and my the time I was down he had already stormed out the door. Again, I put everyone into shock, oh well.

"Did you say you get stabbed every week?" Darry questioned.

"Give or take, sometimes it's twice a week, sometimes it skips a week." I shrugged, getting stabbed was nothing new.

"How long has this been happening?" Dal growled storming through the door.

"Um, very since the learn Dallas Winston kid-sister was all alone in the city with no one to protect her. So about two years." Steve let out a slow, low whistle. Dallas walked over to me and pulled my shirt halfway up my ribs revealing lots of scars some skinny white lines, some light pink, two with stiches and about five that were wrapped in a bandage.

"Then what happened to your face?" Darry asked. I had forgotten 'bout the stiches, I should really take those out, but I'm too lazy right now.

"I fell." I shrugged. They all looked at me like I had here heads. "Can we just move on, I told ya about my life, now I'm going to ruin yours."

* * *

**So tell me what you think, or don't. But really do, that would be a nice holiday present HINT HINT WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE**


End file.
